


Summer Solstice

by lidarose13



Category: The West Wing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-04
Updated: 2008-04-04
Packaged: 2019-05-30 12:04:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15096335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lidarose13/pseuds/lidarose13
Summary: The first day of Summer at the Bartlet White House.





	Summer Solstice

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

The Summer Solstice

Ginger and Bonnie perched on a park bench eyeing a passing parade of men and  
deciding: "boxers" or "briefs"...

Carol spritzed on "White Linen" and took the long way through the West Wing  
on errands making sure to saunter by a certain Secret Service Agent...

Donna laid out the day to get in a set of tennis using her new Venus  
Williams racket and dreaming of Wimbledon...

Margaret cut the first summer flowers in her garden and left the bouquet at  
18th and Potomac. Her sunglasses hid the tears in her eyes...

Charlie drove by that same intersection and held a stack of textbooks high.  
He'd come from the college book store on his first day of summer school...

Toby grabbed a New York Yankees cap and headed to a batting cage to limber  
up for the evening ahead...

Andrea snagged two field box seats to Camden Yards and told Toby to bring  
along his glove...

Ainsley convinced the head chef at the Mess to get a smoker going outside.  
She lectured to all on the difference between Eastern and Western Carolina  
barbecue...

Cathy sent Sam on an errand to bring her some self tanner since she couldn't  
manage lunch outside...

Sam did that and then headed outside to perform a grade school Science  
textbook experiment on gravity. He used the pull of the Earth's rotation to  
get a raw egg to stand upright...

Mallory practiced tying nautical knots and planned for an evening under the  
stars on a sailboat...

Leo set up his Father's Day present on the terrace outside his office. The  
Hatteras hammock was perfect for reading reports outdoors.

Danny pulled up to a White House door in a convertible with "The Beach Boys"  
playing on the stereo...

C.J. jumped in the car with her hair pinned up and a newspaper in her hand.  
She'd circled the listings for the drive-in movie theatres...

Zoey found an old diary from the campaign and took it outside to read in a  
deck chair. She giggled over an entry about a crush on Josh...

Josh made those fantasies reality when he roared up the White House drive on  
a Harley. He tipped his head to indicate that Zoey should hop on. They  
zoomed off after she popped on a helmet...

The President lectured on the origins, rules, and etiquette of croquet to  
glassy eyed junior staffers...

The First Lady rescued them by showing up in a gauzy dress with a rose  
between her teeth and a picnic basket over her arm...

It all added up to the first day of Summer at the Bartlet White House.


End file.
